


A Lewd & Unusual Curse

by SlyAdam



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Belly Rubs, Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Missionary Position, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: Tsubasa has been hit with a mirage curse that makes her horny... the cure to for it is rather straightforward, but it will certainly change a few things.
Relationships: Aoi Itsuki/Oribe Tsubasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Lewd & Unusual Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been written entirely for an anonymous fan.
> 
> It's a little cheesy, but maybe you'll enjoy.

‘You’ve been hit with a mirage curse?’

‘Yes.’ Tsubasa nodded, not meeting Itsuki’s gaze. An intense blush filled her cheeks. ‘It’s had some… effects.’

Itsuku felt concerned. Mirage curses were not fun, and Tsubasa was one of his absolute closest friends. ‘Where are the others? We need to help you.’

‘Well, they told me it would be best to do things… privately.’

‘Privately?’ Itsuki’s eyes narrowed. ‘Why? Usually it’s best to work through this stuff as a team.’ Itsuki paused. ‘Why are you so fidgety? And…’ he wanted to say ‘hot’ but didn’t. He meant it in the sense of being overheated or flustered, not… the other meaning. Not that it didn’t apply. Tsubasa was as gorgeous as always.

‘Privately…’ Tsubasa twiddled her thumbs, muttering something unintelligible.

‘Hey, you can tell me.’ Itsuki reached a hand out to his friend’s shoulder, hoping to comfort her. Tsubasa jumped a little. ‘If it’s something embarrassing, I won’t judge.’

Tsubasa swallowed, then finally met Itsuki’s gaze. ‘The curse makes me extremely…’ she muttered something again.

‘Extremely what? Come on, tell me. What am I gonna do, laugh at you?’

‘Extremely horny.’ Tsubasa said bluntly.

Itsuki could not speak for a moment. ‘Uh… horny?’

‘Yes.’ Tsubasa looked like she was about to cry. She also did, in fact, look horny. That was, Itsuki realised, why she’d looked kind of ‘off’. She looked a bit weak in the knees, and she was even quivering a bit. Itsuki felt second-hand embarrassment for her, especially with how he knew she felt about him.

‘I talked to the others… apparently it never wears off!’

Itsuki felt his stomach drop. ‘And there’s no cure?’ he asked.

‘…’

‘Tsubasa?’

‘That part’s even more embarrassing…’

Itsuki made a wide gesture around him. ‘Tsubasa… we’re alone. I’ll keep anything you tell me completely confidential. I promise – you can trust me.’

Tsubasa relaxed a little, nodding. ‘There’s just one way to cure it.’

‘Well, let’s do it, then!’

Tsubasa winced. ‘It’s, um…’

‘Tell me!’

‘If I get pregnant.’ Itsuki paused, narrowing his eyes. ‘Apparently a pregnancy makes the curse go away.’

‘You’ve _got_ to be kidding me!

Tsubasa shook her head. ‘Believe it or not, I’m completely serious! The curse works by sending you into… a kind of ‘heat’. Like an animal. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it’s true!’

Itsuki rubbed at his forehead. He couldn’t help but feel the universe was trying to tell him something. He decided to roll with it. ‘I’ll do whatever it takes to help you.’

+++

Tsubasa felt exposed, but not unsafe. She’d stripped down to her underwear in front of Itsuki. ‘Are you sure about this?’ asked Tsubasa.

Itsuki shrugged. ‘I’m just following my feelings. I don’t like seeing you upset. Besides, I… know how you feel about me.’

‘You do?’ Itsuki climbed onto the bed. They’d gone to Tsubasa’s, and the dark-haired girl had laid down on her back. Itsuki wore only his underpants. Tsubasa felt a deep desire within her, welling up quickly. ‘Itsuki… I’m nervous about this, but if it’s with you, I’ll do it.’

‘That’s what I thought.’ Itsuki leaned back a little, grabbing at the sides of his underpants. He thought it wise to try and take charge of this situation. Tsubasa’s eyes widened a bit. ‘Here,’ he swiftly removed his underpants, sitting totally naked aside Tsubasa, ‘there you go. What do you think?’

Tsubasa stared at him. What _did_ she think? ‘Honestly, I like you even better, now.’ It felt lewd to speak her mind, but it was true. Why lie? Itsuki, a boy she’d felt attracted to for quite some time, was naked and ready to do things with her. ‘You’re pretty big down there, too.’ Tsubasa could feel her inhibitions melting away. Her feelings overrode a few rational parts of her brain. They’d discussed this before coming in. Itsuki would impregnate her, here today, and then… after that, they would discuss it again, though Itsuki had stressed that the final decision would be Tsubasa’s.

Itsuki smiled. The sight of his friend laid out like this had made him hard – he didn’t think himself to be _that_ impressive, but he knew Tsubasa was a virgin. ‘Would you like to take yours off, too?’ Itsuki gestured to her.

Tsubasa hesitated for just a second, before nodding. She wasted no time – her bra was cast aside, following by her moistened panties a few seconds later. Itsuki gazed at her body – to his surprise, her pussy was shaved. He crawled towards her, mouth slightly agape. ‘Wow… you really are beautiful, Tsubasa.’

‘Th… thank you!’ The fleeting embarrassment of letting her crush see her naked wore off quickly for Tsubasa. It was replaced with a strong, persistent arousal. She knew most of that feeling must have come from the curse, but… she wasn’t exactly disliking any of this. Itsuki was every bit as handsome as she’d imagined him, naked… which she’d done quite a bit. She personally thought his cock to be well on the larger side, but she would make it fit. The idea was for him to knock her up, and Tsubasa knew there was only one way for that to happen. She reached two fingers down to her pussy, spreading it open. ‘Itsuki… I want it. Please, get me pregnant.’

Itsuki nodded, climbing atop his friend. ‘I will.’ His cock ached, ready to do what it was meant to. One quick movement, and Tsubasa would lose her virginity. ‘You sure, Tsubasa? I’m okay with doing this, but… I just want to ask one last time.’

_Was ‘get me pregnant’ not clear enough,_ thought Tsubasa. ‘Do it. Go as fast as you want to.’

‘Sure.’ Itsuki poked his cock against his friend’s pussy, teasing for a few moments, before making the fateful thrust into her. ‘Ahhhhh!’ Itsuki pushed inside, fitting his entire length inside her. ‘You alright? I’m gonna start thrusting, now.’

‘I’m fine! Please, do it! I want it so bad…’ Tsubasa found herself barely thinking before responding. Honestly, curse or not, she’d have fucked Itsuki any day he asked. It was only the pregnancy part that would be difficult to deal with. Even then, if Tsubasa _had_ to get pregnant – which she did – she could think of nobody she’d rather have it from than Itsuki. ‘Oo… don’t stop!’ Tsubasa had anticipated this hurting more. Itsuki stretched her out with his hard, thick cock, beginning to thrust rather quickly, yet any real pain had subsided quickly. Tsubasa found herself giving short, cute moans, her friend’s movements bringing her to orgasm extremely quickly. She’d masturbated before, but this was something else.

‘Ah… you’re so beautiful, Tsubasa. This was a great idea.’ Itsuki scanned his friend’s body. Delightful curves, and reasonably large breasts which jiggled a little with each thrust the boy made. Itsuki was no professional when it came to sex – he knew he wouldn’t last long.

‘Ngh…’ Tsubasa kept moaning. ‘Ah… ah… oo…’ she felt surprised at how frenzied this was. She’d sort of expected it to be slow, serene sex… but Itsuki was going to make her cum, any, second now. It had barely been two minutes. ‘Ah… ah… ah…. ahhhhhh!’

‘Hah…’ Itsuki kept panting as Tsubasa came on his cock, doing his best to hold his own orgasm in. Sex in the missionary position for the purpose of procreation did not have to be boring. It was strange for Itsuki, making one of his best friends cum. Just last week they’d been discussing the usual – idol stuff, fights, a fashion topic or two. Now, he was mere minutes away from getting her pregnant. Itsuki’s brain swam with thoughts. _I’m too young to be a father. She’s too young to be a mother. Well, we don’t have to be. Should we be? Would it be wise? Fuck, this feels amazing._

The final thought was strongest. Itsuki grunted. ‘Ah… oo… ngh!’ He stared deep into Tsubasa’s eyes, then started to ejaculate inside her, grunting deeply.

‘AH! Tsubasa abruptly came a second time, despite not feeling like she was about to. It happened as soon as the first spurt of Itsuki’s cum squirted into her, and continued as the boy kept going. He was very backed up – Tsubasa, moaning in tandem with her friend, wondered if the warm liquid filling her up would ever stop. It took an eternity for Itsuki’s orgasm to end, by which point he felt exhausted.

‘Ah… ah… ahhhh…’ he collapsed onto his side, pulling his cock right out of Tsubasa.

‘W… wow.’ The girl remarked. Being cummed inside of felt… strange, but not at all wrong.

‘Sorry.’ Said Itsuki, breathing deeply. ‘I didn’t last too… long?’ He felt Tsubasa’s hand on his. The girl was smiling and staring into his eyes.

‘It was wonderful.’ Said Tsubasa. ‘I loved it.’

Itsuki laughed. ‘Well… more where that came from, I suppose? We’ll probably need to do it more than once to be sure…’

Tsubasa moved a bit, cuddling up against her friend. ‘Ready when you are.’

+++

That would be the last day the two called each other ordinary friends. Not because there was any sort of animosity between them – they officially decided to become a couple.

The effects from the curse faded a few days after their first fuck. A few weeks later, Tsubasa’s pregnancy was confirmed. The two of them arrived at a decision quickly and easily.

Months later…

‘Hey, do you think I look fat in this outfit?’

Itsuki chuckled, turning to Tsubasa. ‘I think the huge belly adds a lot of charm to it!’

Tsubasa leaned into her boyfriend to give him a kiss on the cheek. Itsuki moved behind her, wrapping his hands around her front. She stood in front of a mirror, in one of her sexier-looking outfits. ‘I’m a little nervous about this, still, but if it’s with you, I’m sure it will be fine.’

‘Of course.’ Itsuki looked forward. ‘Damn. You _do_ look good in that.’ Tsubasa wore one of Itsuki’s favourite outfits. She’d looked amazing in it before she’d gotten pregnant. Now it just looked delightfully lewd. She wore a black, strapless tube top, and a pair of glorious hotpants with a pink belt. Tsubasa had already removed her leggings. Itsuki reached a hand to her front, stroking her belly. ‘I’m glad we followed our feelings on this.’ He remarked.

‘Don’t be so cheesy…’ Tsubasa knew how much her boyfriend loved this outfit. It highlighted her bulging belly magnificently, showing off the bare, taut skin.

Itsuki had found himself surprisingly drawn to the girl’s body as her pregnancy progressed. He hugged her close, running his hands across her body, standing pressed against her wearing nothing but his boxers. He leaned in close putting his head on the girl’s shoulder. Itsuki loved her personality most of all, of course. The two of them had strongly considered getting married, but that had been left open for now. They were both mere teenagers, after all. Tsubasa had suffered the mirage curse for less than a week before the two of them cured it. Her belly had swelled quickly. They’d opted to keep the sex of the child a surprise. Itsuki had insisted that, even if he and Tsubasa _didn’t_ stay together… he couldn’t bear the thought of not being involved in his own child’s life. Abortion had been out of the question for him more so than Tsubasa, though she’d still loved the thought of having Itsuki’s child. It had been a simple decision, in the end. Caeda and Maiko had sure had plenty to say about the whole thing, though…

‘Shame you can’t sing in this, huh?’ Itsuki joked. Tsubasa chuckled, feeling him starting to kiss at her neck. Sadly, Tsubasa had needed to put her career on hold for quite some time. She would return someday, but it would need to be after the baby was born. Itsuki may have found her sexy, but Tsubasa wouldn’t be appealing to the same audience if she waltzed onstage with a massive pregnant belly as a teenager…

‘Let’s get started.’ Tsubasa suggested. Her crush for Itsuki had become full-on, proper love, as well as a healthy amount of teenage lust. ‘Let me get all this off.’

‘Sure.’ Itsuki got onto the bed, first. He chucked his underpants aside, then started to jerk off slowly. They’d done everything a teenage couple could over the preceding nine months. Today, both were horny. Just because the bizarre curse of horniness no longer plagued Tsubasa didn’t mean she wasn’t horny. She was pregnant, and she was a teenager. Hormones ran wild.

Tsubasa joined her boyfriend on the bed, removing her top as she did so. She sat in front of Itsuki, smiling happily. ‘Kiss me.’

Itsuki did. He leaned in, kissing Tsubasa gently on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her. Her pregnant belly pressed against him. She looked quite obscene, sometimes, carrying around that huge tummy, but Itsuki could only love her more for it. He ran his hands across her back, leaning into her, but taking care not to push her onto her back. This position was just fine. He could feel her breasts, too.

Itsuki reached a hand down to touch them, moaning quietly into Tsubasa’s mouth as he did. Her tits had grown nicely with pregnancy. Itsuki rubbed gently at one of her bare nipples, appreciating how sensitive they’d become. That was one thing Tsubasa loved about Itsuki. He always seemed to find new ways to make her feel amazing that she hadn’t thought of herself. That, and he made her feel secure, content, and beautiful. She loved the thought of becoming his wife and hoped Itsuki would agree to it someday.

And all this because of some stupid, nigh-unbelievable sex curse.

Tsubasa reached a hand down to Itsuki’s exposed cock, which was pressing against her belly. She couldn’t reach it, so she broke the kiss, shuffling back a bit. ‘I was going to touch you, down there, but… I really want to have sex.’

‘Sure. Position’s up to you.’ Itsuki gave his pregnant girlfriend one last kiss, before shuffling backwards, already erect and ready. He gave a quiet, almost imperceptible sigh of contentment as Tsubasa began to strip out of her pants. Itsuki was quite familiar with her body by now. He glanced to her pussy for a moment, then gazed at the rest of her body. The pregnancy form suited her so nicely. Wider hips, bigger tits, a big, round belly… Itsuki couldn’t believe how it looked on her.

He couldn’t resist her.

Tsubasa abruptly got up, beckoning Itsuki with a finger. ‘Come here.’

Itsuki did. He smiled as his girlfriend put both hands on their bed (they’d purchased a bigger one), then bent over. Itsuki needed no further verbal encouragement. He approached her, dick in hand, and got close to her. ‘You ready, Tsubasa?’

‘Always, for you!’ Itsuki penetrated her, before moving his hands onto her ass. He pushed inside slowly. ‘Ahhhh… it’s still so big! Wow…’ Tsubasa did like to embellish things a bit to stroke her boyfriend’s ego. Itsuki was decently well-endowed, but Tsubasa had grown used to him. She thought he was perfect, honestly. Too much bigger and he really _would_ hurt every time, thrusting unprotected into her. ‘Mm…’

‘Here I go, Tsubasa. You’re so beautiful… ungh.’ Itsuki took a few seconds to appreciate how his girlfriend’s lower body had changed. A rounder ass, thicker thighs, and hips wider to someday birth their child. That would be soon. Just a few more weeks. Itsuki drew back out, almost all the way, listening to the drawn-out moan of his girlfriend, before thrusting back in. He began the rhythm of sex, fucking Tsubasa from behind.

‘Mm…’ the pregnant girl lay idly, enjoying when Itsuki pleasured himself with her body. It wasn’t as easy for her to cum as it was while under the curse, but Tsubasa found orgasms came to her (haha) much more easily, nowadays. She wasn’t sure whether to attribute that to her pregnancy, or simply to Itsuki’s skills.

She felt her boyfriend touch her belly while he continued thrusting into her with loud, wet noises. Tsubasa felt soaking wet with arousal, today. She sighed happily as Itsuki rubbed her pregnant stomach, gently touching his fingers across the smooth bulge. He moved a hand from the top of her curve to the bottom, stroking her skin with a sensual finger as he fucked her. Itsuki loved to show his appreciation for the girl’s body. He wouldn’t exactly label it a fetish, but a part of him just felt _right_ when he saw Tsubasa’s round belly, a product of his own activities.

Itsuki increased his pace, pushing his cock deep inside his girlfriend’s tight cunt. He found it hard to believe that their child would be born through here, but he’d already seen far stranger things in life than the simple miracle of childbirth.

Tsubasa was nearing orgasm. Between moans, she told Itsuki. He didn’t slow at all, keeping up his measured, eager thrusts. He leaned into Tsubasa, taking his hands away from her ass, moving them down to her stomach again. Their child would be beautiful, Itsuki knew it. He smiled, closing his eyes, continuing to slam himself erratically into his girlfriend’s cunt.

‘Oo… I’m… cumming!’ Tsubasa leaned forward onto the bed and squealed, messily cumming all over Itsuki’s cock. ‘Ahhh… haaaa…’ Itsuki didn’t let up at all. He kept moving, even as Tsubasa’s inner walls clamped down upon him, trying to coax out his sperm. He wasn’t finished, not yet. He wanted to appreciate Tsubasa some more, to tell her how much he loved both her and her body. Corny as it sounded, he didn’t just want to have sex – he wanted to make _love._

…Yeah, he definitely wasn’t going to say that out loud.

‘Oh my…’ said Tsubasa. She lay there, idle for half a minute, while Itsuki continued his movements. She felt a kick from the child in her belly, eliciting a sharp moan from the former idol. ‘Stop.’

‘Hm?’ Itsuki obeyed without question, stopping dead in his tracks. ‘What’s going on?’

With a lewd smile, Tsubasa got up. ‘Take it out for a moment. Let’s switch position.’

Itsuki did as asked, watching as Tsubasa climbed onto the bed. God, she was sexy. Itsuki felt glad for the brief break, though he could’ve slowed down his pace at any time. He watched the way Tsubasa’s belly stuck out as she moved. The way her tits bounced was hypnotic, and Itsuki giggled quietly as he noticed a small stream of breastmilk flowing down her chest. He just couldn’t get enough of her huge breasts and her big baby belly, no matter how much sex the two of them had.

Tsubasa lay on her side, poking her head up. ‘You know what to do. I’d like to spoon. I mean… spooning. Sex. You know what I mean?’

‘Calm down. I know exactly what you want.’ Itsuki lay down, at the back of his girlfriend, then wrapped his arms around her. At the same time, he re-inserted his cock into her, initiating part two of the session. ‘Mm… you feel amazing, Tsubasa.’ From this position, Itsuki had plenty of access to his girlfriend’s front. As he worked up to a gentle thrust speed, he rubbed the frontal areas of Tsubasa’s body.

‘Ah… k-keep doing that, please. I love it…’ Itsuki wasn’t about to stop. He touched his girlfriend’s swollen breasts, first squeezing the soft, sensitive flesh, then touching at her nipples. What was it with men and breasts? Itsuki did not know. He simply felt drawn to touch them, squeeze them, and just play with them in general. He felt a little bit of milk dribble out again. Tsubasa would certainly have no trouble feeding a child…

Tsubasa put a finger to her lips, blushing and moaning very quietly. Itsuki was going to make her cum again if he kept this up. Not that there was a problem with that. She felt the handsome young man move his hands lower, down her chest, and to her belly. Tsubasa smiled. Of course. Itsuki and the belly… he loved _every_ part of her. On the rare occasions the words ‘I look so fat’ left Tsubasa’s mouth, Itsuki quelled her concerns. He kept both hands gently holding the curve of her pregnant midsection, simply resting there while he moved his dick in and out of her. This time was… slower, more loving. Sensual. Tsubasa liked that. Sure, rough sex was great fun, but this would be a great way to finish it all off. She let him rub her belly, up and down, side-to-side, gently stroking her skin. At times, it was almost like he was trying to tickle her. Not that Tsubasa minded. Anything was fun with Itsuki.

She felt a rush of contentment as her orgasm approached once again. She wondered how many more times they would get to do this before the baby was born. Tsubasa feared giving birth, but felt everything would be fine with Itsuki by her side.

‘Oo… your baby’s kicking, Itsuki… I’m about to cum…’ Tsubasa felt her child move once again as her pussy clamped down on Itsuki. ‘Ngggggh…’

Itsuki pressed himself as closely to his lover as he could. Itsuki took great pleasure in having made Tsubasa cum twice – however, he was now out of stamina. With a harsh grunt, he pushed deeply into Tsubasa and came inside her, splashing cum against her cervix. Itsuki wasn’t too backed up, on account of having sex with his girlfriend at every possible opportunity, but he still had a fair amount to give. ‘Ah… I love you…’ moaned Itsuki, ‘you’re perfect, Tsubasa…’

‘Oo… ah… thank you.’ Tsubasa felt her boyfriend’s cum trickle down her insides, mixing with her own. She felt warm, full, and content. Itsuki really did make her feel amazing. ‘I love you, too, Itsuki.’

‘Hah…’ Itsuki kept his hands on her belly, loving Tsubasa more with every passing day. ‘Maybe we really should get married.’

‘Ah…’ Tsubasa smiled, laughing. ‘You do make me feel so happy… how about we talk about it after a bath? It’s about time for that, you know…’

Itsuki sighed. ‘Sure. We’ll probably just end up dirty again, though…’

+++

Tsubasa delivered their child twenty-two days later. She’d needlessly stressed out about it – _oh, it’s two days early! I’m not due yet! This isn’t right!_ Itsuki had calmed her quickly, and the birth had gone ahead without much trouble. She didn't know why, but Tsubasa had suspected that her child was a girl – she was correct. The baby girl was perfect, adored by her parents and coddled by their various friends. She would certainly have plenty of support beyond her mother and father.

Itsuki spent much time caring for his baby – once recovered, Tsubasa returned to her idol work, better and more determined than ever. When their child was two, her and Itsuki finally decided to tie the knot, becoming husband and wife. When the baby girl was four, she became a big sister when Tsubasa and Itsuki decided to have another child. She was a girl, too.

Two more baby girls were born in quick succession, one year after the other. Initially, Tsubasa and Itsuki agreed on a nice, decently sized family with four children. Their desires got the better of them, of course, since the two were only in their mid-twenties when their fourth daughter was born. They would have four _more_ children over the following ten years. Two daughters, born a few years apart… and finally, twin sons when Itsuki and Tsubasa were in their thirties. Only then could the two lovers agree that it was time to stop – no more kids. A ten-person family really was quite enough!

And so, they lived together as a large, happy family…


End file.
